Babylon
by Carnage Chain
Summary: This is the story of the Babylon rogues before they left the babylon gardens.
1. High school I Raven

**(Before i start this story involves Jet, Storm, Wave, Striker, Raven, Syn and Snow. It will take place mainly in Babylon and when i use the symbols that means they are speaking Babylonian okay.)**

Babylon 

Chapter 1 High school I Raven

**(Listen to Rio heist)**

_Raven woke up from his bed and his red eyes adjusted to the gleaming light through the curtains, sitting on his bed he stood and stretched his arms out as he put Rio Heist from the fast and furious five film on. He may live alone but he worked as well so it was okay, he started to sing along with the song as he got dressed in his blood red silk shirt, black trousers, traditional Babylonian belt, black and red sneakers and his trademark leather trench coat with a hood and no sleeves._

_Walking out of his room he got down to the kitchen and ate some honey nut shredded wheat, he washed the bowl and spoon and placed them back where he got them from. Just as how we roll the fast and furious five version started, walking into the living room he picked up his phone and placed it in his pocket. He already had his wallet in his other pocket; he walked to the coffee table and picked up his keys placing them in his pocket._

_Picking up his dark shades he placed them on his eyes, people always said his eyes scared them. Throwing his hood up he walked back up to his room and turned off the music, walking out of the front door he turned round and locked the door._

"Hey raven!"

_Raven recognised the voice as he always did always happy and energetic he turned round and saw the white sparrow smiling as she normally does, he had grown up around her and hung out with her most of the time that her overactive personality didnt bother him anymore. In fact, he sort of... enjoyed it and he enjoyed her company mainly because she was one of the few that actually talked to him, he was the outcast of the school always doing things on his own so when Snow and her brother Syn started to hang out with him, he didnt feel as alone as he used to._

"Raven you worked all yesterday too didnt you"

_Snow gave him the pout that she discovered worked on him quite well, raven looked back at his house and sighed as he turned back to snow._

"So"

"It's no good for you, you know"

_Raven shrugged it off like he normally would and walked down the street with snow by his side._

**(Read and review homies)**


	2. High school II Syn

Chapter 2 High school II Syn 

_Syn was walking down the street listening to i will not die by Three days grace, he was a Crested Caracara. He walked down the street alone like he did normally it didnt really bother him, it actually made him smile to know his sister was pestering raven instead of him. _

_As he walked he remembered how he and his sister became friends with raven, snow and syn were young and were being picked on. Raven came by placed his bag on the floor and punched the guy straight round the face knocking him to the ground, since then raven was their friend and snow secretly developed a crush on him._

_Syn was surprised that raven hadn't figured it out yet maybe it was because he was used to being alone for so long, he is the quite type and when he does speak he does it very... i don't know the words to describe it he says what he wants to say when he wants to say it basically. _

_Syn walked towards the school he attended with raven and his sister snow, walking into the classroom he noticed he was the first to arrive guess his sister really was walking with raven. It took another fifteen minutes before raven and snow arrived, snow gave her brother a hug, which she did every day, and raven just shook his hand._

_The first lesson of the day was a free period for raven, he just used it get caught up on his work. Nobody knew where raven worked or what he did and the more syn thought about it the more he wanted to know._

**(Read and review homies)**


	3. Start of term

Chapter 3 Start of term

**(Raven's POV)**

_If i had to pick one day that i hated the most then it would have to be the day we go back to school, i just hate it maybe because i'm so used to being at work and then relaxing but now i won't have time for that. Truth is told i'll have less time for work, but i guess that's how the cards have been dealt._

_I walked into the form and took my seat at the back by the window like i normally do, making sure i tie back my dreadlocks and i lean back in my chair. It's so quiet in the mornings before everyo0ne arrives just the way i like it of course i wasn't the first one here, syn got here first and settled down and by settled down i mean he fell asleep._

_As the others start to pour in i notice four open seats to my right, the tutor come in a tall female stork. She stood at the front and cleared her throat._

"Okay class we have four new students today"

_I've been here for the longest even syn and snow are transfers, i did wonder who they were for about two seconds and then i just stopped because everything and everybody comes and goes._

"This is striker the hawk"

_I opened my left eye through my glasses and saw the shy red hawk standing at the front as another hawk walked in this time a green one._

"And this is jet the hawk"

_Jet and striker that's two who are the other two?_

"This is storm the albatross"

_Judging by the look on syn's face i can guess what thinking of storm muscle bound idiot but i disagree with him on this._

"And finally this is wave the swallow"

_The purple swallow walked in and immediately gained the attention of every guy in this form damn idiots, she was attractive but truth to be told i don't really care never have hence why i am all alone._

_They took their seats across from me storm and wave next to me with striker and jet in front of them, that's when the tutor dropped a bomb on me._

"Raven can you do me a favour?"

_They all looked at me as i gave my two fingered salute._

"Would you mind giving the new students the tour?"

_I guess i dropped myself init didn't i._

"Sure i haven't got anything better to do"

_That's when the whispered started and if there's something i hate more than anything it's people who don't have the balls to tell you something to your face, instead they do behind my back thinking i can't hear them jackasses._

"Okay settle down now"

_When they still didn't shut up i guess i was getting annoyed, but i held it in, and i knew syn and snow could see._

"Settle down please"

_They still didn't listen and i was getting angry until._

"SHUT UP!"

_They all looked at me and settled down, and then the tutor started to laugh earning ever bodies attention._

"Maybe you should be the tutor raven"

_I knew it was a joke so i joked back._

"I wouldn't be any good i'd kill them all within a week"

"You're joking right?"

"He isn't"

_Trust syn to join in right now but he was right joking or not i hate the people here._

_After form i had a free period so i showed the new guys round the school i could tell jet wasn't interested by the way he was just walking, so i came up with an idea._

_I walked forward jet was behind me on my right so i clenched my right fist and reached out my right arm. Jet walked right into it and took a few steps back getting angry._

"What the fuck man!"

"I don't like to waste my time jet"

_And then syn showed up just as my phone started to ring._

"I'll finish up raven you got to go right"

_I nodded and walked away as syn continued the tour._

**(Syn's POV)**

"Any questions?"

"Ya what's with raven?" _jet asked_

"Hahaha raven's strange isn't he, truth is he is a good guy but he has his strange ways"

"Like shouting in form?" _striker asked_

"That's because he was getting annoyed with all the noise, raven prefers the quiet hence why he spends most his time at work"

"He works?" _storm asked_

"Yeah but nobody knows where or what he does"

"What was with the punch though?" _wave asked_

"Well another thing about raven is he hates to waste his time, so i'm guessing he knew you weren't paying attention and decided to do something about it"

"He didn't have to punch me"

"Don't think too much about it that's just how he is, and if you knew him like me and my sister do you'd understand why"

_I got four very curious looks form them and i knew i said something i shouldn't have, raven hates discussing his past for some reason. Now that i think about it i haven't seen the guy smile or anything._

_We got to science and saw raven looking out the window like normal, i could tell the four were staring at him and i'm sure he knew it._

_Just as the lesson got going raven's phone went off again and he stood._

"Raven?"

"... business"

"*sigh* will you be back before the end of the lesson?"

"No but i finished the work already"

_And he had the work was neatly stacked as raven exited the room on his phone._

"Sir why can raven leave?" _asked one of the guys _

"Because he has work and school, because of this he's allowed the leave on business o long as he's finished the work"

"But why does he work?"

"Because he wasn't brought up like you and me" _i said i guess i' already over the line _

"What do you mean?" _The tutor asked even he didn't know_

"Raven grew up on the street no parent's, made his own way in life he works so he can survive"

_And just like a fucking homing missile raven waked back in and not looking happiest of people, he stood by his work for about five seconds before he looked to me._

"You told them didn't you?"

_Shit!_

"They were curious"

"Like i give a damn"

_Typical raven._

_After that even more whispered about raven started to go around about him being street born, and by how he is i'm guessing their right but he wouldn't tell me now. He isn't upset he just wasn't happy about it but raven deals with it very well, for the four new guys they were becoming the most popular kids in the school. I heard that most of the guys had a crush on wave and most of the girls had a crush on storm, jet and striker, but just like before raven didn't care he just did what he had to._

_He took a week off because he got into a fight with one of the school tough guys, he saw him trying to touch a girl against her will but of course they blamed him even if the girl said it wasn't him._

_Eventually the police came and took his DNA and proved it was the other guy they felt so sorry for raven and today is the day he comes back._

**(Raven's POV)**

_I walked through the door and took my seat, i could already hear the whispers and the tutor wanted to talk but she was nervous._

"If any of you have something to say then say it" _i said closing my eyes behind my shades_

"Erm we're sorry for accusing you of something you didn't do raven" _said one of the girls_

"Like i give a damn, you got confused and believed the wrong thing its normal" _my normal response _

"But we blamed you of a shameless act when you were innocent" _said the girl_

"Listen to me, i am many things" _i took off my shades and showed the whole class my red eyes which earned responses of fear_ "but i am not innocent not in the slightest"

_I placed my shades back on my eyes and the girl turned round, this is why i am the outcast i am the strangest and weirdest person here but do i give a damn... no._

**(Read and review homies)**


	4. Closed life

Chapter 4 Closed life

**(Striker's POV)**

_We've only been at the school two weeks and we're already the most popular kids around, i enjoyed in a lot but then there is the strangest guy around Raven. Me, jet, wave and storm were sitting on top of the gardens with our extreme gears when storm sighed. He seemed to have something on his mind._

"Something wrong storm?" _i asked_

"There isn't a good gym here" _storm said with a sigh_

_Trust that to be his response he is the strongest of us and likes to stay in shape and at the top of his training, so with no good gym here it's understandable._

"It's not a gym you need it's a sparring partner"

_We all turned round and saw Syn the Crested Caracara; he walked to the edge enjoying the wind through his feathers when storm stood._

"Do you know anyone?"

"I know one person and he's in the school hall right now"

_I've never seen storm this fired up before but then again he's never had a sparring partner before._

_We got on our gears and syn walked back to the school alone as we rode, we fired Eminem mockingbird playing from an stereo in the hall. Walking into the hall we saw raven lifted a dumbbell, he got up and took a drink of water as he turned to storm._

"You coming in or just standing there?"

_His tone was as cold as ice, as we entered the dumbbell set changed into nanites and formed his belt chain._

"Are you the one who can help me train?" _storm asked_

"Depends"

"Depends on what?" _jet asked_

"Depends whether he wants to or not like i said i don't like wasting my time"

"I won't waste your time!"_ storm sounded serious _

"Well then... hit me"

"What?"

"Hit me with everything you got"

_Storm stood toe to toe with raven and delivered a powerful punch to his face making him stumble back a bit, and then he straightened and wiped the blood off._

"Looks like this will be worthwhile"

_Syn then walked in and clapped his hands._

"So you'll spar with him then raven?"

"If he can hit like that every time then sure"

_Raven then punched storm in the gut and delivered a knee to the bottom of his beak sending to the floor._

"Lesson one be ready for anything"

_Raven helped storm up and threw him a dry towel, he wiped off the blood and then took a drink of blood._

"One warning though storm, when i spar i spar like i fight"

"And that means he won't hold back" _syn added _

_Storm grew a smile as he looked at raven._

"Is there another way to train?"

_Raven shook his head as syn gave storm and nanites chain._

"What's this for?"

"When i'm busy with work you can use the nanites to create a gym or a sparring partner for you, i got one as well"

_And with that raven and storm started sparring; it looked like they were fighting for real but raven did warn him he doesn't hold back and neither does storm. We just watched it was like watching a UFC match but on the street or in this case in the school hall, after three hours raven punched storm round the face once again and he fell to the floor._

"That's enough"

_Raven helped storm up and carried him over to the benches where we were._

"There you go"

_Storm looked terrible if he went home like this there would be a police investigation._

"Storm just hold the chain in your fist"

_Storm did what raven asked and the nanites healed him completely, raven did the same and then gave storm a bottle of power aid blue._

"You okay storm?" _wave asked concerned _

"Yeah... where'd you learn to fight like that?" _storm asked _

"When you live on the streets you have to learn how to fight"

_Storm nodded as raven stood and stretched, he turned to storm and shook his hand as he left the hall._

**(Syn's POV)**

"Well storm?"

"The guy can fight"

"There's a lot not known about raven"

"Even you don't know?"

"Raven is a very closed person and only tells his past to people he trusts which in this case is me and snow"

_Jet looked at the hall with an intense stare it looked like he was thinking about something but i couldn't tell what it was._

"Where'd he get the nanites?" _jet asked_

"I don't know he showed up one day with that chain"

_I had started to wonder where he got that nanites chain as well but because raven is the most closed off person you will ever meet, he most likely will never tell anyone._

"Well how about we go home guys?" _striker said _

"Well i'll see you guys tomorrow"

"See ya syn" storm said

"Bye" wave said

"So long" striker said

"See ya" _jet said_

**(Wave's POV)**

_We were walking home in the rain when we noticed the cemetery gate was open, we walked by but noticed that striker had stopped._

"Striker?"

"It's raven"

_We looked into the cemetery and it was raven, he was standing by a closed grave in the rain. He knelt down and placed his hand on the moss covered grave stone for a few seconds and then stood, he walked out of the cemetery and walked down the street. Though it might of been seen that we were following him we weren't we just happened to be going the same way he was._

_This was getting strange he walked into our street and crossed over, the only house on the other side of the street was an old horror movie like house. He walked right up to it and pulled out his keys opening the door and walking in._

"He lives right across the street" _jet said annoyed _

"Well this is getting interesting" _i said _

_Raven walked out of the house a few seconds later placing a Vektor SP1 in his holster on his right hip under his leather coat as he threw the hood over his head, we hid behind the wall as he walked down the street and got into a black limo._

**(Read and review homies)**


	5. Work

Chapter 5 Work 

**(Wave's POV)**

_I was walking on my own when i saw raven come out of his house, dressed like normal right down to the shades he wears everyday no matter the weather. I was heading to my new place of work see even though we are well off i like the keep busy, so i got a job at the new gear track i had remembered what raven said about him and gears. As i walked i saw raven cross over the road and walk behind me almost like he was following me, or half an hour he did this as i went to work i was getting annoyed. Soon i had had enough._

"Why are you following me?" _i said a few steps from work_

"Ah raven and wave glad to see your here" _the manager said from the front door_

"What?" _i said confused _

_Raven walked in front of me and through the door, i walked in a few seconds after and he had disappeared but Eminem's mockingbird was playing from one of the dens. I wondered if this really was where raven worked so i asked the manager._

"How long has raven been working here?"

"Humm about since this place opened he came in with this eagle lady and got the job, he keeps to himself but this place has been doing well since he came"

"What does he do?"

"Interested in the mysterious raven are ya wave?"

_I would never be interested in raven in anyway._

"Never!" _i said as raven walked in wiping oil from his hands _

"I'm done"

_His voice was cold... so cold._

"Ahh may i see?" _the manager asked_

"It's your track" _raven replied_

_All three of us walked into raven's den and saw the design table where a blueprint was, we walked up to the blueprint and the manager immediately smiled._

"Your good raven"

"..."

_It was a design for a new extreme gear; he left it grey for customization by the owner as well as the design was completely customizable. The track manager shook raven hand and then gave him his payment, but as raven was about to leave the manager called him._

"Raven"

"Ya?"

"Would you mind helping wave it's her first day"

_Raven rubbed the bridge of his beak he hated wasting his time and seeing how jet wasted his time i was sure he thought i would._

"I don't even know what i'm doing?" _i said _

"You'll be running matainance on the gears that come through here"

_I was happy with that i am good with gears and how they work but then we looked at raven as he crossed his arms._

"So long as it isn't a waste of time"

_The manager led us into the garage where me and raven started to fix the gears, he seemed to know what he was doing but then again so do i. After two hours he got up and stretched walking to the door i thought he was leaving._

"Good riddance" _i said quietly _

"I'm getting a drink want one?"

_That i hadn't expected but i was thirsty._

"Yeah i'll have a seven up"

"Seven up it is"

_Raven left the room just as an angry rider came in._

"Hey this gear is shit!"

_I turned round and saw the gear, it was the one raven had designed and pretty badly banged up._

"What did you do?" _i asked looking at the gear_

"Nothing the thing was turning so i kept going into the walls"

"Most probably don't know how to ride"

"What was that bitch!"

"Hey watch it!"

"Or what!"

_I was pissed at the guy, i had a wrench in my hand and i was ready to hit the guy._

"Leave the lady alone"

_I turn round and saw raven placing a seven up and a power aid blue on the table walking over to the counter._

"Who are you!" _the guy said angry_

"I created this board and if you knew what you were doing then you would have been able to see this" _raven crossed his arms _

"This board uses an experimental neural link meaning you can over ride the boards movements with your mind if your body doesn't do it right"

"But you obviously are a novice because you weren't thinking right, you wanted to go right but you thought left so the board carried straight"

"To ride a gear like this body and mind have to be working together not against one another"  
_raven certainly knew what he was saying._

"Whatever i is not paying for this piece of shit"

_Raven reached over and grabbed the guy by the throat, then stared into his eyes after he removed his shades._

"Okay okay i'll pay"

_Raven let the guy go and he dropped the fifty gold rings on the table which raven gave to me._

"I could have handled that guy" _i said _

"I know but you would of got fired because of it, i didn't want that" _raven handed me the seven up_

"What?" _i asked _

"Your good and it would be a shame if you got fired because of a jackass like that"

_For the rest of the day me and raven worked together it was pretty easy, he didn't know as much as me but he was good at what he did._

_At the end of the day i walked with raven home it was nice, we talked about the work and how school was going but it went awkward after i tripped over a rock and raven grabbed my waist so i didn't fall. I blushed and walked on with raven he didn't seem to notice or it just didn't bother him, he crossed over and said goodbye as i went into my house and saw everyone looking at me._

"Is there something on my face?" _i asked_

"Who was the boy you were walking with?" _ Cindi said_

"Nobody" _i said_

"Don't lie wave it was raven from school" _striker said with a grin_

"Oh a boy from school" Valik said

"Are you two going out?" _storm asked_

_I blushed and jet started to laugh saying i liked raven, i opened the door and saw raven standing there for some reason._

"What you doing here raven?" _i said embarrassed _

"You forgot this?" _he held out my wrench the one i let him use at the garage _

"Thanks" _i said taking the wrench_

_Raven nodded and turned round._

"Excuse me raven" _valik said _

_Raven turned round._

"Come in for a bit" _cindi asked_

_Raven pulled out his phone and turned it on checking something, then he closed it and placed it in his pocket._

"I got time"

_I was embarrassed by the people i called my family and now they were going to embarrass raven._

**(Read and review)**


	6. Questions

Chapter 6 Questions 

**(Raven's POV)**

_I walked into their living room and sat down, they all sat down and looked at me for some reason but i didn't really care i'm used to being stared at._

"So raven tell us about yourself" _valik asked_

"Valik he doesn't talk about his past" _wave said_

"A person who doesn't talk about his past has something to hide" _valik said _

"That's rich coming from you" _i said _

"What?"_Valik said_

"Sergeant Valik first platoon four tours of service with a collection of sixteen medals even earned the Babylon crest" _i said_

"How do you know about me?" _valik asked and i was getting death glares from everyone _

"You don't remember me do you?" _i said _

"Should i?" _valik said _

_I took off my shades and showed him my red eyes._

"Red eyes!"

"Sergeant"

_The look of fear on valik's face was enough to know that he remembered who i was._

"I'll be taking my leave now" _i placed the shades on my eyes and left_

**(Jet's POV)**

"Dad what was that about?" _i asked_

"Stay away from him!" _dad said angry_

"But why?" _wave said _

"JUST DO IT!" _dad shouted _

_We all headed to our rooms laving dad down stairs._

**(Valik's POV)**

_I can't believe your still alive you son of a bitch, i remember when we first met. You stood amongst the bodies of my comrades holding that strange relic knife your red eyes glowing in the darkness, i aimed my gun at you and fired. I saw you fall to the ground i saw you die so why are you backing now; i'm going to end this I HAVE TO END THIS._

**(Read and review homies) **


	7. Showdown

Chapter 7 Showdown 

_Valik was enraged he went to his room and got out his M9 pistol, loading the gun he walked out the door and saw raven walking into the horror movie like house._

_Just like you red eyes!_

_Valik ran across the street and up to the house holding the gun tight he kicked the door down and walked in turning on the light on his gun._

"COME OUT YOU SON OF A BITCH!" _Valik shouted_

_Raven stood from his chair and placed his shades on his eyes throwing his leather trench coat hood up over his head; he drew his Vektor SP1 from under the table and held in his right hand. He placed his back against the wall as he heard valik enter the living room._

"You can't escape the past red eyes!"

_Valik walking into the living room just as bullet fire from the kitchen, he dived over the couch and started returning fire._

"You got a weapon now red eyes!"

_Raven only had one mag and it ran out, he placed the gun on the table and rolled behind the couch. Then as valik stood raven jumped over from the couch and punched him right side of the beak and then kicked his hand making him drop his gun, with a kick to the chest valik fell to the ground. Raven picked up the gun and broke it within seconds; valik stood and cracked his knuckles._

"I've always wanted to smash your fucking face in!"

_Valik punched raven then grabbed him in a headlock he threw him through the window, he landed on the garden just as the whole street came out. Valik came out and walked over to raven stamping on his chest._

"Valik don't!" _wave shouted _

_Raven kicked valik on the back making him step off raven who then sweep kicked valik to the ground, standing he turned round and punched valik straight in the beak. _

"After all these years, you still can't let go!" _raven said _

"You killed my team!"

_The street gasped as they looked at raven, who relaxed his hand and looked at valik and the others._

"your right and wrong at the same time valik, it was red eyes who killed your team not raven" _raven was speaking strange as he removed his leather coat and threw it to the ground _"you started a fight with raven because you remembered who he really is" _he grabbed his shades and took them off and then threw them onto his coat _"but if it's red eyes you want to fight then start!"

_Valik charged a red eyes and tackled him to the ground, hitting him in the face several times making him bleed red eyes punched valik in the throat and then kicked his chest. Jumping to his feet he kicked valik in the chest and then punched him in the same spot making him stumble back to the curve, landing another chest kick valik was thrown into the centre of the street as a car was speeding down the street. Red eyes ran into the street and threw valik to the other side but didn't react quickly enough and got run over._

_Valik got up and looked stunned as blood flowed from raven._

"You saved me?"

"Don't sound so surprised"

"But why?"

_Raven managed to get to his knees even though he was bleeding badly, he turned his head towards valik's family and then back to valik._

"Because they need you"

_Wave called the ambulance, when it arrived they got raven in the back and drove to the hospital._


	8. Hospital

Chapter 8 Hospital 

**(Raven's POV)**

_I was lying in a hospital bed with so many stitches i couldn't count them all, i don't how fast that car was going but at least hundred. I tried to move but i could barely keep my left eye open as i had a bandage over my right eye, a nurse came in and smiled at me._

"How you doing today raven?"

"I feel a little tired"

"It's to be expected you're lucky to be alive almost all your bones were shattered by the force of the impact"

_That's why my body felt like a unfinished jigsaw puzzle, using my one good eye i looked at what i could see i has numerous feathers missing along with fresh scars all over my body. I had quite a large on across my chest from the bottom left to the top right, my right arm looked like it had been through a grinder with the amount of scars and marks on it._

"What about my face?"

"You have a large scar running through your right eye luckily it didn't go too deep so sight should be fine, also seeing as all your bones were shattered we've had to reinforce them Basalisk metal. It won't make you stronger or faster but it makes your bones ten times stronger"

_I rested my head on my pillow when the nurse asked me something._

"The police arrested the hawk that did this and we want to know if you press charges, with all your injuries i think you should"

"He was settling an old score so i won't be pressing charges"

"I see i'll let the police know"

_The nurse left and i rested my head, i wondered seeing as they reinforced my bones how it would affect me. Basalisk metal is weightless so i don't have to worry about that but as for everything else my bones will be stronger does that mean i can withstand more punishment._

"Excuse me you have a visitor"

"Alright"

_I tilted my head towards the door and saw wave walking in looking rather upset, she had her head down as she sat down most probably for the best. But as she raised her head and saw how i looked she gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth._

"I'm sorry" _she said with a weak voice _

"Don't be it wasn't your fault" _i said _

_Wave just sat there for a few minutes until i spoke._

"Wave don't worry about me, i'll be fine"

"I wasn't worried"

"Liar"

_Wave cracked a smile as she looked at me i could see the tears start to form in her eyes, i was in pain but not that much anymore. I placed my right hand on her face and she placed her hand on mine._

"Just... get better okay"

"Sure"

_Wave let go of my hand and left the room, luckily they left my iPod and my head phones. I chose my choice playlist and started listening first song was Black veil brides Rebel love song, bone of my old favourites with the music and the lyric blasting in my ears i found it easier to go to sleep._

_I cannot hide what's on my mind  
I feel it burning deep inside  
A passion crime to take what's mine  
Let us start living today_

_Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No not this time _

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song _

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies  
I choke on all they had to say  
When worlds collide what's left inside?  
I hold on tight and hear your pray_

_Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, Not this time _

_So take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
this is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song _

_Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom  
Wild and running for one reason  
They can't stop us from our freedom_

_Never gonna change my mind  
We can leave it all behind  
Nothin's gonna stop us  
No, not this time _

_So take your hand in mine, it's our tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song _

_Take your hand in mine, it's ours tonight  
This is a rebel love song  
Hearts will sacrifice, it's do or die  
This is a rebel love song_

_I woke after Rebel love song, Legacy and New religion finished, seeing as i missed one of my favourites i played New religion again. I moved my dreadlocks out of my left eye and i couldn't see if any were over my right eye but i'm pretty sure they are._

_I felt a little better but as i sat up i looked at my right arm the feather's weren't growing back and the scars were massive, i knew the scars were going to stay visible even if the feather grew back but for now i wrapped my entire right arm up in bandages. A nurse came in just as i cut the bandages and sat beside me._

"we have bad news and good news"

"what's the bad news?"

"there is nothing we can do about the scaring they are here to stay also it appears it may take longer for the feathers on your right arm to grow back"

"i see and the good news?"

"the Basalisk metal has worked wonders on your injures you should be good to go home within a few days"

_If i have a home to go back to._

**(Read and review homies)**


	9. Wounded friend

**(Raven is in the hospital and will not be seen for the next two chapters, instead these chapters will be through wave's eyes and how she discovers how work and school is without raven)**

Chapter 9 Wounded friend 

**(Wave's POV)**

_I woke from my bed and stretched, walking to the curtains i pulled them back and saw raven's house inside a police barricade. I felt so sorry for him for being that... murder Red eyes, Valik went to apologise yesterday i don't know whether raven accepted it or not but nothing has been the same without him. I spoke to snow yesterday and she was very worried about him syn kept saying he's going to be fine, jet, striker were going on as if raven didn't even exist maybe it's because they hated him._

_Storm hated it because raven was like a friend to him and he helped him train when he wasn't busy, and me well i haven't had raven's tough guy attitude at work i've got his leather trench coat hanging in my room. He said to look after his things until he gets out, i don't know what it is but something is on his mind and i wish i could help._

_I went to the bathroom and splashed some water on my face, dried it off and got dressed. Today was the weekend and my day off from work so i figured i might go see raven but the nurse said he needs to rest and that i should visit him when he's out, i left the house and looked at the sky and for some reason i wanted to go inside that house. So i jumped over the barricade and opened the door, walking in i turned on the lights and saw the destruction._

_The bullets holes and the destroyed furniture from the fight he had with valik, i walked into the kitchen and turned on the lights. It seemed like a normal kitchen but i noticed a bowl on the floor why would raven have a bowl._

_I walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway where i went up the stairs and to the door at the end of the hall, opening the door i turned on the lights and realised that i was in raven's bed room. It was sort of how i expected his room to be neatly kept everything tidy, the strange things were the fact he didn't have a T.V, he didn't have any games consoles all he had was a desk with a laptop and a stereo with several CDs by it._

_Raven liked rock and rap music an odd combo but a good one, his bed was a double queen size it was massive he had a lot of clothes. A blue, green, white and purple silk shirts different coloured trousers. Some sneakers a few coats and... a pendent._

_I held the pendent in my hands i didn't want to open it but i just needed to know, opening the pendent i saw two young kids one was a falcon and the other was raven with his red eyes. I closed the pendent and placed it back in the draw when i heard something from behind me; i turned round and saw a cute little husky puppy. It walked to me and gave me the puppy dog eyes i knelt down and looked at the collar it was raven's husky, raven never mentioned he owned a dog but then again he spends most his time at work because he's got two mouths to feed himself and this little husky. _

_I stood up and walked to the front door but the husky started to whimper i turned round and saw that it was sitting at the door to the front room, i realised this dog doesn't like the leave the house so i stayed over a bit and as i read some of his books i feel asleep on the couch with the husky._

_I had a strange dream that night, i was sitting on top a hill side and crying when raven showed up and sat beside me. I couldn't hear what they were saying but i saw raven place his arm around me and me resting my head on his shoulder, i seemed to calm down as he spoke i even wrapped my arms around him. As the sun started to set i looked up and raven and smiled and he did the same i was surprised because i have never seen raven smile, but then i pressed my lips against his and we started kissing._

_I clamped my hands over my mouth as i watched; i didn't feel upset or shocked i felt warm. As raven leaned forward and i lay on the grass he started to kiss my neck and feel up by body, i getting hotter watching this as i started to hear my moans and then our voices._

"i love you raven"

"i love you too wave"

_My eyes snapped open i was still lying down on the couch with the book on my chest and the dog on my belly; i stroked the dog and closed my eyes again wondering why i felt so warm watching that dream._

**(read and review homies, oh by the way i haven't got any reviews yet off this story and i don't whether you guys like it or not. If i don't get reviews for my stories i assume you guys don't like them and i delete them or i delete them because i can't finish them anyway peace!)**


	10. Moon

Chapter 10 Moon

_Wave stayed over at raven's that night and slept on the couch, when she got up she stretched and stood noticing the husky pup was gone. She figured it had just gone for a run round the house and went to use the bathroom when she heard soft breathing from raven's room. She opened the door and saw something that made her clamp her hands over her beak, on the bed snuggled up cradling a pillow in her hands was a naked white wolf with long white hair with dreadlocks in a intertwined ponytail. She turned her bright blue eyes at wave and smiled as she got to her knees still holding the pillow._

"You're the girl who stayed the night with me"

"Wait i spent the night here with a husky pup"

"Hehe that was me silly"

_Wave then recognised the similarities straight away, she had the same coloured fir, eyes though how she went from her puppy form to this eighteen-year-old form. The pillow was covered her naked body but it couldn't hide the size of her breasts, wave turned her head to the left as she spoke to the girl._

"So what's your name?"

"Lover calls me Moon"

"Lover you mean... Raven?"

"Yes i wanted to learn about Babylonian life he got me some books and i read them, i soon got hooked on the romance novels however and started to call raven lover but he never complained so i carried on calling him it"

_Wave looked at moon when a question came into her mind._

"Why are you naked?" _wave said turning her sight away from moon_

"Well i don't have any clothes so when lover's home i just use his leather coat its nice and warm and has his scent all over it"

_Moon started to smell the pillow and smile while making cute sounds that made wave look very... i don't know the words._

"Lover's scent is the best i can't get to sleep without it"

_Wave cleared her throat and sat down on a chair in raven's room when moon looked at her._

"You moaned his name last night"

_Wave blushed wildly as she tried to hide her flushed cheeks._

"Do you like lover miss?"

"No no, no, no, no, no absolutely not" _wave was shaking her head quickly _

"If you say so miss"

_Moon lay back down on the bed and cuddled the pillow tightly._

"I remember those nights when lover would hold me when i fell to sleep, his beautiful red eyes would be my beacons in the night. His tight embrace would hold me never letting me go as his feathers gently tickled my skin"

"Okay enough please i don't need to hear this"

_Moon was making more cute sounds as she got comfortable and then when she got comfortable she started to talk again._

"My favourite night was a few night ago when he held me tightly and kissed me"

"Y-y-you kiss raven?"

"I had had a nightmare and got woken up; raven woke up and saw me like this. His smile made me feel so safe as he wrapped his arms around me and looked me in my eyes calming me down in the darkness of the night. He said not to be afraid and that he wouldn't let anything ever happen to me, i wrapped my arms around him and snuggled my face in to his chest when i looked up at him and kissed him but i pulled away straight away and turned away. I thought i had done something wrong but he gently grabbed my chin with his finger and his thumb, he turned my head back to his and smiled caringly. He didnt say anything as he kissed me for the first time, i felt so happy i held him tight as we continued to kiss and after a few minutes we broke the kiss and i breathed heavily. I rested my head in his chest again and fell to sleep peacefully"

_Wave had listened to every word, her heart had started to beat rapidly as she breathed heavily. Against her own will, she pictured doing everything moon described happening to her and raven, soon moon stopped and let out a frustrated noise._

"I miss him very much" _moon said laying her head on the other pillow_

_Wave rather understood he feelings because she was close to raven she missed him. Raven was sort of a friend to wave as well as storm and they were both missing him._

**(Aww read and review homies)**


	11. Reunion under the stars

Chapter 11 Reunion under the stars 

**(Raven's POV)**

_Today is the day i get to come out of this hospital thank the ancients about that, it's not that i hate the hospital and the people that work here rather on the contrary they hate to waste their time as well. The nurse came in with my personal effects AKA my clothes; i pulled up my trousers and tightened the belt around my waste. Slipping on my black sneaker's i pulled my red silk shirt over my shoulder and down my body, my trench coat would of been next but i told wave to hang on to that. Never mind i'll just get it back so i placed my shades on my eyes and went to the sign out office, the nurse looked at me and gave me the forms._

**Name: **Raven Blackwing _  
_**Age: **16  
**Sex: **Male  
**Sign out signature: **_**Doctor Salem PHD **_

_I gave the form back to the nurse and i left the hospital, the sun gleaming onto my black feathers i walked forward down the streets taking in the sights. I walked by the graveyard and went inside it had been a few days since i last paid my respects to the person i owe my life too, like that human singer once said each day's a gift and not a given right you taught me that and i'm grateful. I wish i could of saved you but i wasn't strong enough i found a girl a few months ago well... she was like me on the streets no one to help her and one where to go, thing is she had lost her memory so i gave her a place to stay and a name for the time being... Moon. She loves the name and calls me Lover; she reads a lot especially those romance novels._

_She's got several A4 notepads full of stories she's written she's pretty good i said she should get them published but she's too shy, and something else as well she said she doesn't wrights these stories for money. She writes them for me to read when i'm busy and truth be told i have read them, she's working on another one right now to be honest street justice about this hardcore vigilante type who fights when he is needed. But ends up saving a cop from being raped and he and her get into a whole bunch of trouble, she uses many of our adventures as inspiration just another way of keeping your memory live._

_I really should be getting back to moon so i'll be back tomorrow promise, after all if it wasn't for you i would of died on the streets have fun wherever you are Zeke._

_I left the cemetery and headed home, god i needed to repair it and without my nanite chain it's going to take awhile. But i'm always game for a challenge and this is going to be interesting especially with moon helping out, oh ancients she's gonna want to paint this should be interesting to say the least._

**(Wave's POV)**

_I believe today is the day raven comes home moon is going to be so happy, but at the same time i feel... jealous for some reason ahh i don't know what it is i just want it to stop. I see raven's leather trench coat hanging in my room, i walked over to the trench coat and picked it up. Walking out of my house i bumped into raven, first thing that came into my mind was his Bandaged right arm and right eye._

"Oh my god raven are you okay?" _i said concerned _

"Yeah i'm fine and thanks for looking after my coat" _raven said taking the coat and placing it over him _

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine they fixed me up good and proper"

_I was glad and i decided to go for a walk when he grabbed my wrist, i looked at him and i saw him smile for the first time._

"Thanks for talking with moon"

"How did you know?"

"Because you've got that spark in your eyes that means you listened to moon"

_Raven shook my hand and went towards his house i smiled as he turned round and gave me a two-fingered salute._

**(Raven's POV)**

_I walked through the front door and silently closed the door making my way to my bedroom i looked through the window and saw moon laying there._

"Moon"

_She turned round and her face lit up as she lunged at me wrapped her arms and legs around, i wrapped my arms around her waist to support her._

"Your home!" _i could hear the excitement in her voice _

_I have missed her so much, ever since syn and snow left a few weeks back i havent heard of them or nothing._

_She pulled me into a passionate, deep and aggressive kiss. I felt her tongue start to dance with mine as she started to moan, we broke the kiss to breath leaving a thin trail of saliva as she looked at my shades and threw them on the table._

"You don't need to hide your eyes from me" _moon said in a seductive voice_

_I grinned as she let me go and i noticed she was naked, i took off my coat and gave it to her. She took it and put it on closing it up and looked at me._

"It's so warm and full of your scent"

"Isn't it always?"

_To others this may be strange but to me this is normal when i'm alone with moon i'm different for some reason, i smile and i joke i'm completely different person. _

_I walked over to the bed stretched, i suddenly felt moon wrap her arms around me and she started to hold me tightly. It turned round and smiled at her flushed face, she pulled on my shirt and i got the message. I pulled off my shirt and threw it to the floor then i took off my sneaker's and my trousers, i got under the covers as moon took off the trench coat and got in with me. I placed my arm over her and closed my eyes, guessing she didnt get any sleep without me here but maybe a bit because of wave._

_As i held her tight she turned over and looked me in the eyes._

"Raven"

_I looked deep into her eyes as she pressed her lips against mine again, i felt her hands start to feel my back and chest as my right hand moved down her sides to her hips. We broke away as he wrapped both hands round my back, gulping i knew what she was trying to do. I got on top of her and started to kiss her neck and massage her C cup breasts, she moaned and panted as i rubbed her erect nipple in-between my fingers. _

"Oh raven ahh"

_She dug her claws into my back i felt them pierce my skin and cut through my feathers, i felt the inside of her thigh and felt her soft lips. She moaned louder and looked at me bright red face panting heavily; she reached down and grasped my member in a tight grip pumping it as i rubbed my fingers down her slit. _

_I pulled away from her neck and started to kiss, suck and nibble on her nipples, earning even more moans out of her. She sped up her pumping as i held her wrist and held it down with my hand, pressing her lips against mine i invaded her mouth with my tongue and i brought my cock to her wet throbbing pussy. Gently pushing it in inch by inch she held tightly and yelped as i pushed i stopped after getting four inches in and looked at her face, i could see the tears welling up in her eyes and i felt the blood flow out of her. She looked at me and grinned a seductive grin._

"You took my virginity, now let's see if your worthy of keeping it"

_I waited to make sure she was adjusted but she wrapped her legs around my waist and forced the rest of my eight inches into her, letting out another yelp she panted._

"It's *pant* okay raven *pant* i'm fine"

_I started to move my hips gently as she held tightly, the feeling of having sex for the first time is something you will always remember and i want to make her memorable. She dug her claws in deeper making me grunt in pain but i saw her face as i moved inside of her, i started to pick up my pace making her almost scream in pleasure all traces of that innocent girl i came to adore so lost._

"Oh god raven *pant* yes, yes, yes"

"You're so tight moon"

_I felt her inner walls clamp down on me as i moved inside of her; i started to nibble on her neck as i sped up again. She panted and moaned but after six thrusts i pulled out making her yelp as i did, she looked at me breathing heavily with a disapproving look. I grabbed her waist and turned it round she was now on her hands and knees in front me as i stroked lube over my hard cock._

"Like what you see bad-boy?" _moon said in that seductive tone again_

_I smacked her ass making her howl in approval._

"Your such a bad-girl," _i said with grin_

_I teased her by rubbing my cock head against her wet pussy lips as she looked over her shoulder._

"Please raven put it back in my want your big cock inside me!"

_I grabbed her hips and thrusted my cock in with one thrust making her howl again, i started to go fast again this felt so good. I was pounded her pussy doggy-style she had her tongue hanging out and her lovely tits bouncing back and forth with every thrust, i pounded her tight little pussy making her moan and howl in pleasure. She looked over her shoulder as her long white hair covered her eye._

"Oh yeah baby pound that pussy, pound this bad-girl's pussy! Ahh!"

"Oh shit i'm gonna cum!"

"Do it baby come in my tight hole"

"But ahhh you'll get pregnant"

"I don't mind if it's your baby"

_I almost didnt have enough restraint to not cum in her tight pussy, truth is i wasn't ready to be a father so i quickly pulled out of her and shoved my cock into her ass. She screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as i pounded her other hole._

"So dirty raven ahhh fuck i can't take it please cum in my ass give me all your sweet cum!"

This time i didnt have enough restraint i thrust mercilessly into her tight ass hole and shot my hot sticky cum deep into her, she arched her back and howled.

After i pulled out of her she collapsed on the bed and turned over looking at me.

"That was *pant* amazing raven"

"It sure was"

_She tilted her head to the right as i looked at her with my left eye my right was still bandaged._

"Looks like you got a bit dirty let me help"

_She grabbed hold of my still hard cock and started to lick round the head of it, i placed my hand on her head as he started to suck on the tip of my cock. Suddenly she took it all in her mouth for a five-second deep throat; she then started to suck on my cock as i guided her with my hand. She stopped sucking leaving a trail of saliva between her and my cock, looking up at me with lust-filled eyes._

"Oh yeah it's time for my treat"

_While she talked she jerked me off hard before she started suck again, i couldn't it any more i grabbed her head and thrusted my cock to the back of her throat as i cumed down her innocent throat. I watched and heard as she swallowed ever last drop of my cum, i lay down on my back and moon cuddled with me._

"I love you raven"

"I love you too moon"

**(Read and review homies) **


	12. Gear tournament I

Chapter 12 Gear tournament I

_Things had been back to normal but now it was time for the Gear tournament, Babylon holds one every five years and this year jet, wave, storm and striker were over joyed because not only were they the most popular at the school but to everyone they were the best gear riders. They went to the ruins to sign up but as jet signed, his name down he noticed someone above him that made his blood boil._

_Raven has entered the tournament._

_Jet and the other's signed on when they saw raven standing at the edge of the ruin below it was the track._

"Okay will everyone go to the track with your gears, only the top hundred will be entered into the quarter finals"

_Jet and the other's rushed to the line when they saw raven still at the ruins, the light's changed from red to amber and he still hadn't moved. Jet began to think he was scared when he walked off the edge just as the green light came on, everyone kicked off when they saw a glowing blue aura surrounding raven and a gear board formed on his feet out of nowhere. _

_He did a front flip and landed first ahead of everybody quickly turning round the corner, raven reached the jump first and shot into the air. Grabbing the front of his board he pulled on it making him do a front flip and land perfectly, followed by jet, wave, storm and striker, jet was getting annoyed no way was raven going to beat him._

_Round the third corner raven was still in the lead followed by jet, jet got on the inside land and kicked off making him go faster. He got neck and neck with raven and rammed into him making him go farther out, jumping into the air, he did a barrel roll and landed on the right of jet._

"Have to do better than that jet"

_Raven kicked off and got back into first followed by jet, reaching the final jump raven took it first flipping half way and then doing eight 360 spins before doing the other half of the flip and landed back on the track. He reached the finish first with jet in second, wave third, storm fourth and striker fifth._

_Jet got off his gear and saw raven press some kind of ring on his ankle making his gear disappear, he turned to jet and the other's giving his two fingered salute before he headed out of the ruins._

_Jet clenched his fists just as striker walked to his side._

"Thinking what i'm thinking?"

"Damn right"

**(Raven's POV)**

_I had won the first race if past tournaments are anything to go by there are five races each one taking out the racers by half. Two hundred to a hundred, a hundred to fifty a fifty to twenty five and then the winner of the final race are out of those twenty-five. I walked back into my house it had been repaired after me and valik had our little "show down", sitting on the couch i see my husky pup walk over to my and stare at me with those big blue eyes._

"We're alone"

_The pup began to glow a bright white light as it changed back into moon, a useful ability i thought. She gets on the couch and snuggles up next to me._

_She looked up and me and smiled as she kissed me on the lips again, placing my hand on her neck i held her tight like i always did. When we broke apart i smiled and she rested her head on my shoulder, i went up stairs and looked out the window the sin gleamed onto my black feathers as my red eyes were free from my shades._

_I looked down at my ankle and removed my ring, the nanite chain may have been destroyed but my prototype nanite ring was still good to go, for the rest of the day i took moon shopping in a safe part of town i knew. Walking into the shop she immediately started to look for clothes as i spoke to the shop clerk an orange robin._

"Hey raven, who's the chick?" _the shop clerk asked_

"Her name's moon and she's living with me"

"Oh so are you and her?"

_I turned to moon running around the shop like a kid in a candy store and it made me smile._

"Oh my god you're smiling she must really be special to you"

"She is"

_Moon ran up to the clerk folding quite a few clothes, shoes and accessories, she placed them on the counter and i paid with two platinum rings telling the clerk to keep the change. As we left the clerk said, she wanted to speak with moon in private so i waited outside while the girls talked._

**(Normal POV)**

_Moon walked up to the clerk without any bags because raven had kindly said he would carry them._

"Listen honey your living with raven right"

"Yeah"

"Well i noticed you don't have any underwear so here, there's a little store down the road that i think you're going to love. And it might just make raven embarrassed"

"I've never seen him embarrassed"

"I've never seen him smile until you showed up; you're the best thing that happened to raven"

_Moon left the store and followed the directions the clerk gave her to the store, she turned to raven who had raised his eyebrows but followed her in none the less. Moon went to have a look round while raven spoke to the shop clerk._

"Yo raven"

"Hey mist"

"Who's the girl?"

"Her name's moon"

"She's quite cute you sure now how to pick them"

"She's just living with me"

"Ya right"

_Moon came up to counter with a few bras and panties raven whether out of embarrassment or respect averted his gaze. When she was done moon decided to carry these bags and they made their way back to the house, walking in moon and raven went to bed room, which had a spare set of draws and a spare wardrobe. Moon placed the clothes in and then turned to raven._

"Can you help me put some clothes on raven?"

_Raven raised one eyebrow he didnt know whether she was serious or just doing this to try and embarrass him, raven walked over to her as she picked out a blue bra and panties, some jeans and a white tank top. Helping her put these one raven then grabbed a case from his draw and opened it taking something out he walked back to moon as she tied her hair into a pony tail._

"Here"

_Raven gave her a pair of female sun glasses similar to his own only these were yellow tint, moon placed then on her eyes as she tied on her blue sneakers._

"This is brilliant! Now i can come cheer for you"

"If you want but be discreet about it okay, and please don't tell anyone that you live with me"

"Okay i promise"

"That's my girl" _raven stroked moon behind her ears _

"Hey raven how come we don't have a TV?"

"I never saw the reason to have a TV but if you want one?"

"We could watch movies on a night all snuggled up"

"Okay okay give me a minute"

_Raven got out his phone and pressed speed dial one; it rang when a deep voice answered._

"Raven"

"Hey talos i need something"

"Oh?"

"Yeah where's the electronic store you own?"

"Go to the district and go west until you see the shop with the bright green neon lights"

"Thanks talos"

"Anytime raven"

_Raven and moon went back to the district and got to the shop that talos mentioned, walking in raven bought a fifty inch plasma screen TV, a DVD player and a selection of movies that moon picked out and raven picked a few out. After paying for it mecha helped raven put it all up and raven paid mecha for it, that night raven and moon watched the first ghost rider movie._

**(Read and review homies)**


End file.
